Formulated polymer compositions are used for adhesives. Typically for an adhesive, there is a need to balance two opposing requirements: the need for an adhesive with high cohesion (for example, as determined by Peel Force), and the need for low adhesive viscosity. Polymer compositions for use in adhesives and other compositions are disclosed in the following references: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,627,723, 6,747,114, 7,521,507, 6,582,762, 8,383,731; WO 2016/029006, WO 2016/029012, and WO 2016/028961. However, there is a need for new polymer compositions that have high flow and high cohesive strength. These needs have been met by the following invention.